Bellalice
by LUu Pattinson
Summary: A Bella, a Rosalie e a Alice são as melhores amigas. Para além de melhores amigas, a Bella e a Alice são sócias e vizinhas. A Rose namora com o irmão gémeo da Aice, Emmett Cullen, a Alice tem uma paixão por Jasper Hale, o irmão mais velho de Rosalie. A Bella e o Edward, não sei... LEIAM POR FAVOR!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Marie Swan, nascida a 13 de Setembro de 1990, atualmente com 21 anos, quase 22 anos.

Formei-me no passado dia 27 de Maio em Designer de Moda, na Universidade de Chicago, juntamente com a minha melhor amiga e sócia, Alice Cullen. Lá conhecemos a nossa outra melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale, namorada do irmão gémeo de Alice, Emmett Cullen e irmã de Jasper Cullen, a paixoneta de Alice desde há 4 anos atrás. Rose formou-se em Arte e Pintura e agora, enquanto eu e a Alice estamos ocupadas a preparar a abertura do nosso estúdio e da nossa linha de roupa que terá estreia no mesmo dia que a abertura do nosso estúdio, a Rose está totalmente empenhada a preparar a sua exposição que tem como tema a Natureza.

Depois de nos formar viemos viver para Nova Iorque, de onde eu e a Alice somos naturais. A Rose é natural do Texas, mas também veio viver para cá.

A minha mãe, Renée Swan e o meu padrasto Billy Black, deram-me como prenda de formatura uma penthouse duplex em Manhatan, que é onde neste momento estou a morar, no 29º e 30º andar, os últimos do edifício. A Alicie gostou tanto do meu apartamento que decidiu comprar o 27º e 28º andar do mesmo edifício, uma vez que as casas são muito semelhantes e agora somos vizinhas também! A Rose vive numa mansão com o irmão e como os seus pais vivem permanentemente no Texas, ela não está com intensões de mudar.

Pertencemos as três a famílias endinheiradas.

O meu pai, Charlie Swan, morreu num acidente de carro em 1992, quando eu tinha quase 2 anos e 2 meses. Passados dois anos, em Agosto de 1994, a minha mãe, Renée Swan casou-se com o multimilionário Billy Black. A minha mãe não prescindiu do nome do pai e Billy sempre aceitou isso. O Billy é para mim um pai e quando se casou ele fez com que a minha mãe aceita-se que ele me adotasse. Em 1996, nasceu o meu maninho lindo que eu tanto gosto, Jacob Black que está agora a iniciar-se na carreira de modelo e de ator, o que fez com que os meus pais se mudassem para Los Angeles. O bisavô de Billy era italiano e tinha uma grande paixão por carros e assim criou a famosa marca de carros, Ferrari e de seguida Aston Martin. Agora, o Billy comprou também a Bentley e por isto continuamos a enriquecer dia após dia. A minha mãe criou uma cadeia de lojas – Black Swan – que vende das mais caras e variadas marcas de roupas e acessórios e está localizada um pouco por todo o Mundo. Ao início, ia ficar a residir na mansão dos meus pais em Nova Iorque, mas fiquei feliz com esta prenda, pois permite-me criar desde o início algo meu. E estes são os Swan Black.

Os Cullen são três, Edward Cullen, com 24 anos feitos em Junho, licenciado em Gestão Empresarial e os gémeos Alice e Emmett Cullen, a completarem 22 anos em Outubro deste ano e licenciados em Designer de Moda e Desporto respetivamente. Os seus pais são Esme Cullen e Carlisle Cullen e possuem uma cadeia de empresas ligadas às tecnologias, a Apple.

Os Hale são originários do Texas. O Jasper estudou Gestão Empresarial com o Edward Cullen e eles são os melhores amigos. A Rose formou-se em Arte e Pintura. Os seus pais são Emily e Phil Hale e enriqueceram devido às filiais ligadas à advocacia espalhadas um puco por todo o país.

E hoje tenho uma reunião com a minha sócia e minha melhor amiga e vizinha e o meu pai dela, para discutirmos o orçamento e todos esses aspetos relacionados com a nossa empresa.

Olhei para o cartão que a Senhora que se encontrava na receção me tinha entregado e verifiquei que a minha entrevista se realizar-se-ia no 25º andar. Carreguei no botão e o elevador lá começou a andar.

Entretanto olhei-me ao espelho, media 1.68 e pesava 55-56kg. O meu tom de pele era moreno, os meus cabelos castanhos escuros e os meus olhos eram grandes e verdes. Estava a usar uns skinny jeans pretos, juntamente com uma blusa branca com pregas, larga no peito e justa a partir da cintura. Trazia calçado os Christian Louboutin beges que a minha mãe me comprara no Natal passado e como acessório trazia uma das minhas bolsas preferidas, oferecida pelas minhas melhores amigas Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale aquando dos meus anos, era uma Chanel preta lindíssima. O meu cabelo estava apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e a minha maquilhagem estava muito suave e simples.

De repente ouvi - Plim! -e a porta do elevador abriu-se. Caminhei até à secretária.

-Olá, muito bom dia. Eu chamo-me Jessica Stanley em que a posso ajudar. – disse enquanto acabava de escrever algo no seu computador.

-Olá Jessica, como estás? - disse eu sorrindo.

-Ó Bella, nem tinha reparado que eras tu. -contornou a sua secretária veio ter comigo e deu-me um abraço. – Estou bem e tu? Estás muito mais magra. Já não te vejo há um tempo!

-Comigo tudo bem! É verdade já não nos víamos há um tempo! Como está o Ben e o Sam?

-Estão bons. Às vezes não sei quem é pior o pai ou o filho! -disse ela com cara de reprovadora, mas depois rimo-nos as duas. – Estás aqui para a reunião, não é?

-É sim.

-Ok, então já podes ir. É na sala de reuniões, sabes onde é, não sabes?

-Sei, não é preciso acompanhares-me, obrigada. Vais à nossa inauguração, não vais?

-Vou, pois! Foi vou rever-te.

-Ah! Acho bem! – brinquei eu – Também foi bom rever-te!

Despedindo-me dirigi-me para a sala de reuniões. A Jessica tinha andado comigo na escola e no último ano do liceu ela engravidou e depois casou-se com o Bem e nasceu o lindo menino Sam. E quando a voltei a reencontrar foi engraçado e eu a Rose, a Ali e ela chegámos a sair umas vezes, mas já não a via há algum tempo, mas ela parecia bem, parecia feliz.

Bati à porta e o Carlisle disse entre.

Entrei e a Alice veio a saltitar até mim - ela era pequenina parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, era lindíssima. Tinha a pela branca, imaculada, as suas feições eram muito delicadas, tinha olhos grandes azuis e o seu cabelo era castanho alourado e ia até um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros e depois ficava todo espetado - E com toda a sua energia característica deu – me um grande abraço. Não nos víamos há um mês, pois tinha ido de férias para os Barbados com os meus pais, enquanto o Jacob estava a filmar o seu primeiro filme como protagonista.

Sorri e abracei-a.

-Então como foi esse mês de férias? Como são os Barbados? Nunca fui lá, quero ir lá? Algum rapaz novo? Namorado? Sexo escaldante? - bombardeou-me ela como se não houvesse amanhã - Como foi, diz lá! – concluiu com voz de criança.

-Eu dizia-te, mas tu não me deixas sequer respirar quanto mais falar! – brinquei eu e ela fingiu amuar – As férias foram ótimas, paradisíacas, e um dia temos que ir lá as três juntas. E quanto ao resto não vou falar de sexo e rapazes em frente ao teu pai não é Ali! – disse eu, fingindo que a estava a repreender.

Ela sorriu e abraçou-me novamente.

Carlisle tinha-se levantado entretanto e veio ter comigo. Abraçou e sussurrando-me ao ouvido disse: - Já sabes como é a minha filha, uma verdadeira desavergonhada! – brincou ele.

Eu ri-me e a Alice começou logo a refilar e eu a ripostar e em menos de 2 segundos estávamos a discutir mas já era certo e sabido que iria ficar tudo bem!

-Já tinha saudades destas vossas coisinhas, que não se pode chamar sequer discussões.

Olhei para o canto da sala atrás de mim e os meus olhos cruzaram-se com os olhos de Edward Cullen, o irmão mais velho de Alice e ele deu-me aquele sorriso torto que só ele sabia dar e um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareceu na minha cara. Aquele homem era um Deus Grego! Que a Alice e o Emmet eram lindíssimos, ninguém tinha dúvidas, mas este Homem, era o pecado em pessoa! Dos três era o mais parecido com o Carlisle. Era alto, quase tão alto que o Emmett, devia medir para aí 1.86-1.88cm, era musculado, mas elegante, tinha lindos olhos azuis, da cor do oceano, as suas feições, a sua cara… ele era tão belo! O cabelo era mais claro que o da Alice, o dele era loiro acastanhado e não castanho aloirado. O sorriso dele era perfeito, a pele dele imaculada e ele estava nele fato preto com a camisa branca aberta no peito que Deus!

-Estou feliz por te ver Bella! – disse ele aproximando-se de mim e tirando-me dos meus desvaneios – Estás lindíssima! Ainda mais bonita do que a última vez que te vi! – e fez aquele sorriso torto! Ai aquele sorriso!

-Olha o galã! – e dei-lhe um leve encontrão - E obrigada! Também estou feliz por te ver!– respondi eu, corando.

Ele veio até mim e deu-me dois beijos. Ai como ele cheirava! Edward era, digamos, o mais controlado dos três irmãos. Enquanto se fosse o Emmett ou a Alice, eles cumprimentar-me-iam dando-me um abraço e enchendo-me de beijos, mas o Edward não, eles eram os três muito parecidos, mas essa era uma diferença notável entre eles. A Esme dizia que tal coisa era devido ao facto de o Edward já trabalhar e estar habituado a conviver com outras pessoas em ocasiões mais formais, mas na minha opinião os gémeos nunca iriam mudar nesse aspeto.

-Eu! Galã! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vejo que continua engraçada como sempre não é menina Bella!

-Já sabes como é! – disse eu encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo e recebi como resposta uma piscadela de olho.

-Vocês ainda não se tinham visto, pois não? – perguntou Carlisle.

Eu respondi que não com a cabeça e o Edward respondeu: -Não, ainda não nos tínhamos visto, o que é um pena! – e deu-me aquele sorriso, novamente, e também tive direito a outra piscadela de olho.

-Chega de conversa e de namoriscos vamos lá ao que interessa. – resmungou a Alice.

O Edward ia dar a sua opinião ao Carlisle e desta forma ajudá-lo. A reunião estava a decorrer lindamente, o Carlisle e o Edward estavam a compreender o que nós queríamos fazer e estávamos a conseguir a traçar um plano financeiro de modo a que conseguíssemos equilibrar as contas e de moda a que as receitas fossem maiores que os lucros.

Durante a reunião mantive-me profissional, mas quando o Carlisle teve que interromper a reunião para atender um telefonema urgente, eu comecei a divagar novamente. Eu sempre achara o Edward atraente, mas nunca houvera mais que algumas faíscas e uma grande química entra nós. Eu tinha o James, com quem tinha namorado durante os meus dois primeiros anos na universidade. - Ele era três anos mais velho que eu e estudava Advocacia. Separámo-nos porque quisemos e meio ano depois, soube que ele tinha casado e que a mulher dele, Victoria já estava grávida, reatámos os laços e agora somos grandes amigos, aliás sou madrinha do Laurent, o filho deles. – E o Edward tinha muitas raparigas. Após a separação do James, tudo o que tive foi apenas sexo, nenhum sentimento forte e no que toca ao Edward penso que tinha sido o mesmo de sempre, apenas sexo.

O Carlisle voltara e o Edward e a Alice pararam de tagarelar e voltamos todos ao trabalho.

Eram 11:55, a reunião demorara quase 2h.

Carlisle tinha mais alguns assuntos que tratar e a Alice ia almoçar com o Jasper…

Puxei-a para um canto: - Com o Jasper! E não me disseste nada! Não acredito Alice!

-Tu de férias nos Barbados, a Rosalie em Paris com o Emmett, eu fiquei sozinha com o Jasper e o Edward, então acabei por sair com eles algumas vezes.

-E hoje vais almoçar com ele porque ele gostou muito de ter saído algumas vezes neste último mês com o Edward, não é?

-Oh! – respondeu ela que nem uma criança e corou. OH MEU DEUS! Alice Cullen a corar, a coisa está séria!

-Alice, tu estás corada! – e saiu-me mais alto do que estava e o Carlisle e o Edward olharam na nossa direção.

-Shiu! Estás maluca! Fala mais baixo! – repreendeu ela.

-Desculpa! Mas conta lá tudo.

-Há duas semanas atrás, o Edward não estava com vontade de sair, mas eu e o Jasper saímos na mesma e bebemos mais um bocadinho do que normal e acabamos na cama dele e pronto…

-Não acredito! E tu não me ligaste a contar isso, porque?

-Porque não te queria incomodar.

-A Rose já sabe disto?

-Não, o Jasper só falou com o Edward até agora.

-Mas vocês namoram?

-Não. Estamos quase lá, mas ainda não houve pedido oficial.

-Muito bem. Espero que me mantenhas informada a partir de agora. – e pisquei-lhe o olho.

-Sim senhora! – e fez continência, imitando um militar – E a menina mantenha-me a par do que acontece com o meu irmão e como a Rose chega na sexta, no sábado temos a nossa ladies night, como o costume e depois falamos de tudo, do Jasper, do Emmett, do Edward, de Paris e dos Barbados, de tudo.

-Por mim tudo bem, mas não estou a perceber o que há para falar sobre o Edward.

-Não, claro que não sabes! – e foi a vez dela de piscar o olho – Tenho que ir almoçar querida.

-Faça favor. Bom Apetite, não se engasgue!

-Claro que não! – deu-me um beijo na bochecha, atirou outro ao pai e ao irmão e lá foi, toda feliz a saltitar até ao elevador, ansiosa pelo almoço com a sua paixoneta de há 4 anos.

-Pronto acho que também me vou embora. – dei um beijo a Carlisle, que estava mesmo de saída e que gritou do corredor – "Bom Apetite filhos, até logo. Janta connosco Bella." E de seguida dirigi-me a Edward.

-Parece que nos vemos hoje à noite. – disse ele.

-É parece que sim.

-Que vais fazer de tarde?

-Vou almoçar agora, já é quase 1 da tarde e depois vou para casa, acabar os desenhos para a nossa coleção, tomar um banho e depois vou jantar convosco.

-Sim senhora. Tens carro?

-Não, hoje estava muito trânsito de manhã, preferi apanhar um táxi.

-Ok, então que me dizes de irmos almoçar e depois eu deixo-te em casa?

-Um convite, Senhor Cullen? – disse eu fingindo espanto.

-É parece que sim. – e AQUELE sorriso outra vez.

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Ótimo! – e deu-me um sorriso brilhante, prefeito e caloroso – deixa-me só ir ao meu gabinete buscar as minhas chaves e estámos prontos para ir.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Comentem, para eu postar o novo capitulo por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ótimo! – e deu-me um sorriso brilhante, prefeito e caloroso – deixa-me só ir ao meu gabinete buscar as minhas chaves e estámos prontos para ir.

Despedimo-nos da Jessica, e entramos no elevador. O Edward carregou no botão do elevador onde se encontrava a garagem.

À saída do elevador, desequilibrei-me e ia-me estatelar no chão, até que o Edward me agarrou pela cintura.

-A mesma desastrada de sempre, né?

-Parece que nada mudou. – sorri, encolhendo os ombros e corando.

Ele riu-se e entramos no carro e dirigimo-nos para o restaurante.

O Edward escolhera _Cazanova Pizza_, o meu restaurante preferido.

Entrámos e foi-nos indicada de imediato uma mesa.

-Sabias que este é o meu restaurante preferido? – perguntei desconfiada.

-Estás a brincar! –perguntou ele surpreso e eu acenei que não com a cabeça – Este também é o meu restaurante preferido! Parece que temos mais uma coisa em comum.

-Mais uma? Então não… - trocei eu.

Ele fingiu-se ofendido e eu comecei-me a rir.

-É assim tão mau termos algo em comum, Menina Swan?

-Bom dia, eu sou a Tanya, o que vão desejar?

A mulher quase que se atirava para cima do Edward, mesmo quando estava a pontar o meu pedido, não deixou de olhar para ele. Enfim, ele tinha aquele poder nas mulheres. Ela foi-se embora e eu comentei:

-É sempre assim?

-O quê?

-As mulheres?

-Quase sempre, eu até acho uma certa piada.

-Nota-se. – disse eu, revirando involuntariamente os olhos.

-Ciúmes, Isabella Swan? – brincou ele.

-Então não? Ruídinha de ciúmes! – respondi sarcasticamente.

-Sabes que eu gosto disso em ti, é uma das coisas que mais aprecio em ti.

-O quê? – perguntei surpreendida e confusa.

-O facto de seres sarcástica. Gosto. Nem toda a gente tem esse "dom".

-"Dom"?

-Sim, "dom". Nem todas as pessoas conseguem ser sarcásticas com classe.

A empregada voltou e trouxe as nossas bebidas e as nossas _pizzas_. O Edward ia comer uma _Pizza Pepperoni _e eu uma _Pizza Margarita_. E a empregada lá se foi embora, mas não sem antes se roçar, sim roçar, no Edward. Aquilo estava a divertir.

-Então estás a dizer que aprecias o facto de eu ser uma mulher sarcástica com classe, certo?

-Sim.

-Que mais aprecias?

Ele deu-me AQUELE sorriso torto, misturado com um sorriso sábio e de malicia.

-Edward, eu estava a falar da minha personalidade, não te ponhas com coisas! – disse eu fingindo lhe ralhar, ele baixou a cabeça como uma criança que acabar de ouvir um sermão, mas depois começamos os dois rir.

-Eu percebi.

-Pois pois…

-Eu gosto do facto de tu seres tão desastrada, és uma anedota em pessoa. – eu mostrei-lhe a língua e ele riu-se – Também gosto disto. Comportas-te corretamente perante as diferentes ocasiões. Agora foste infantil, mas quando queres és a pessoa mais adulta que eu conheço. – eu acenei com a cabeça, transmitindo-lhe que estava a ouvir – És terra-a-terra. Tinhas tudo para ser fútil e ter a mania, pois és rica, bonita, inteligente, mas não… Queres lutar, não esperas que tudo te caia aos pés, só por teres uns pais poderosos como os teus. És ambiciosa, divertida, tens ótimo sentido de humor, és uma mulher muito, mas mesmo muito inteligente e és belíssima.

-Fogo, tanto elogio Senhor Cullen!

-É o que aprecio… - e lá veio outra vez AQUELE sorriso!

-E tu? Como tem sido este último mês de volta a casa?

O Edward tinha ido viver e trabalhar em Maio do ano passado para a filial da Apple em Londres e tinha voltado em Julho deste ano. A Rose já o tinha visto, na festa de boas-vindas que os seus pais lhe deram quando ele voltou, mas nessa altura já estava nos Barbados, então não fui. Por isso, num espaço de 1 ano e dois meses, hoje tinha-o revisto pela primeira vez.

-Tem sido bom. Não há nada como a família por perto, não é?

-É. – e lembrei-me das saudades que eu já tinha do meu irmãozinho – E Londres, como foi?

-Como sempre, uma confusão, não tanto como aqui em Nova Iorque, nem de longe. Pessoas educadas, competentes… O mesmo de sempre.

-E mulheres?

-O mesmo de sempre, outra vez. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Sabes que ninguém resiste aqui ao charme de Edward Cullen. – disse com ar de convencido, mas depois rimos.

-Ninguém mesmo?

-Quase ninguém. – piscando-me o olho.

-Bem me parecia. – e foi a minha vez de lhe piscar o olho.

Voltámos á nossa refeição e nem 2 minutos depois o Edward falou.

-Conta-me, o Emmett e a Rosalie, aquilo já dura há 4 anos, achas que é para durar mais?

-Sinceramente, aquilo agora é até morrer.

-Também acho o mesmo. E o Jasper e a Alice?

-Eles os dois sempre tiveram uma paixoneta um pelo outro, e toda a gente via isso menos eles, mas não sei… Qual é a tua opinião?

Ele bebeu um pouco da sua bebida e depois falou: - O Jasper parece gostar mesmo da Alice, se eu achasse que não, tinha uma conversa séria com ele, mas eu acho que aquilo vai durar. Ele hoje ia oficializar o pedido de namoro.

-A sério? – perguntei eu radiante.

O Edward sorriu perante a minha felicidade e assentiu com a cabeça.

-E tu? – perguntou ele.

-Eu o quê?

-Namorados?

-Depois do James, não voltei a ter nada de sério.

-Só sexo? – perguntou ele e eu fui apanhada um bocado de surpresa.

-Sim, só sexo.

-Achei piada à tua cara quando a Alice te fez logo aquele montão de perguntas mal chegaste.

-Já estou habituada.

-Notou-se, estavas com uma cara verdadeiramente divertida!

-A tua irmã é assim, já não tem emenda. Quem é que fala sobre sexo em frente ao próprio pai, só ela. – fiz ar de reprovador, sorrindo e lembrando-me o quanto eu gostava daquela pirralha.

-Nem pareceste muito envergonhada ou incomodada.

-Acredita que ela já disse coisas muito piores do que aquela à frente dos teus pais e dos meus.

-Poderei saber algumas?

-Um dia…

Ele sorriu e enquanto acabávamos a nossa refeição, falamos mais da experiência do Edward em Londres e se ele gostaria de lá voltar, o que ele disse que para já não, falamos dos nossos planos para o futuro, da universidade das nossas novas casas, pois o Edward também tinha comprado uma casa em Nova Iorque quando voltou, entre muitas outras coisas. O Edward pediu a conta, e a Tanya lá se atirou mais uma vez ao Edward, – ela era de verdade muito cómica, não tinha noção das suas figuras – pagou, saímos do restaurante e lá fomos a conversar mais um pouco e rir da empregada Tanya e de como ela não foi nada discreta.

Foram 20 minutos de caminho, eram agora 2:10 da tarde quando Edward estacionou o carro na garagem do meu prédio.

-Parece que chegamos.

-É parece que sim. Obrigada pelo almoço, pela companhia e pela boleia, foi bom pôr a conversa em dia. – e sorri.

-Não tens que agradecer. E acho que ainda não pusemos toda a conversa em dia.

-Concordo, logo ao jantar. Eu sei que vais trabalhar, mas queres subir, a tua irmã deve estar quase a chegar, se já não estiver barricada na minha sala ou no escritório, nunca lhe devia ter dado o código do meu elevador? – o Edward riu-se.

-Fica para outro dia. Um dia destes venho cá jantar.

-Combinado.

-Agora vou-me que há quem tenha que ganhar a vida.

-Pois, eu não tenho não é. – e cruzei os braços sobre o meu peito e fiquei que nem uma criança amuada.

Quando dei por ela, o Edward estava a atacar-me a barriga, provocando um ataque de cócegas.

-Pára, para, para… - soluçava eu entre as gargalhadas – EDWARD CULLEN QUIETO!

-Sim, Senhora Isabella Swan!

-Estúpido! – e mostrei-lhe a língua, ele riu-se ainda mais.

-Vai lá trabalha, ó menino que tem que ganhar a vida.

-Ok, General! – e AQUELE sorriso – Precisas de boleia logo?

-Não, obrigada. – e inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Obrigada mais uma vez.

-De nada, sempre ao seu dispor. – e novamente AQUELE sorriso torto.

-É bom saber. – e sorri-lhe maliciosamente. – Adeus, até logo.

Dirigi-me para o elevador, voltei-me ele acenou-me com a mão uma última vez, saindo pelo portão da garagem. Eu inseri a chave no elevador e seguidamente o código. Parei no 29º andar, saí do elevador, descalcei os meus sapatos e deixo-os lá no meio do chão. Tirei o meu iPhone da minha bolsa e atirei-a para o meu sofá e dirigi-me para o meu escritório. Peguei nos esboços que estavam na prateleira da estante do escritório e estendi-os no chão como já era habitual. Eu e a Alice gostávamos de trabalhar daquela maneira. Agarrei no meu lápis e pus-me a observar os esboços que estavam quase todos acabados, pois eu e a Alice tínhamos estado a trabalhar neles ontem até tarde.

Ouvi um Bip, acabara de receber uma mensagem. Desbloqueei o telemóvel e vi que era um SMS da Alice, fala-se no diabo e ele aparece.

-Mensagem On:-

Querida, em casa em 10 min, por isso na tua casa em 15 min.

-Mensagem Off:-

Respondi-lhe um "OK" e comecei a apontar as alterações que considerava necessárias num bloco, para ver se a Alice concordava.

Passados 20 min ela estava a entrar pelo meu escritório dentro.

-OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! OH MEU DEUS! – entrou ela aos gritos e aos saltinhos.

-Que foi Ali? – perguntei eu assustada.

-Eu e o Jasper namoramos oficialmente. – disse ela saltando e sorrindo que nem uma criança que recebeu um presente, eu relaxei e fui abraça-la e congratula-la e falamos um pouco sobre o assunto.

-Demoraste mais 5 minutos. – brinquei eu.

Ela deitou a língua fora e depois sorriu: - Esqueci-me qual era o código para subir, então tive que voltar a minha casa, para ir ver lá código na folha que me deste e depois vim. Que fizeste até agora? – disse ela, olhando para o bloco.

Mostrei-lhe os meus apontamentos e o que eu considerava que era necessário modificar, retirar ou desenhar. Em alguns concordámos em outros não. E trabalhamos até às 6:00 da tarde, conversando pelo meio sobre o almoço com o Jasper, sobre o jantar de logo à noite e não sei porque raio, ela achou o meu almoço com o Edward muito interessante.

-Mas não se passa nada entre mim e o Edward, Ali. – disse-lhe eu pela milésima vez.

-Pois, pois, conta-me histórias!

-Olha trabalha mas é, que ainda temos muito que fazer.

-Quando a conversa não te interessa! – e sorriu-me

Às seis horas ela foi-se embora e combinámos estar as duas às 7:40 da tarde na garagem, pois o jantar era às 8:30 e assim íamos as duas no meu carro.

Eu arrumei tudo no escritório e voltei a pôr os esboços na estante e de seguida fui tomar um duche.

Quando saí do banho, escolhi a minha roupa e optei por uns skinny jeans, uma camisola de malha branca com uns desenhos em rosa na parte da frente, ao que eu juntei um casaquinho de malha cinzento-escuro e para calçado, umas sabrinas pretas simples. Deixei o meu cabelo solto, ainda por secar e resolvi não usar qualquer maquilhagem.

Desci e dirigi-me à sala, onde peguei na minha bolsa, peguei nos sapatos que tinha deixado no meio do chão e pu-los na mesinha do hall de entrada e peguei nas chaves do meu Bentley Hunaudieres, novinho,

Carreguei no botão do elevador e digitei o código da garagem. Eram 7:35. O elevador, por coincidência parou e a Alice entrou e então descemos para a garagem. A Alice também estava descontraída como eu, estava a usar uns skinny jeans claros, juntamente com uma camisola e uma jaqueta de cabedal preta, umas sandálias também pretas rasas e a sua bolsa de eleição, uma bolsa preta Louis Vuitton. O seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cabalo, o que lhe realçava as suas bonitas e delicadas feições, sem qualquer maquilhagem, tal como eu. Entramos para o carro, a vigem era de cerca de 30 minutos, por isso às 8:10 – 8:15, devíamos estar lá.

Tagarelamos a viagem toda, sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imaginários.

A casa dos Cullen ficava nos arredores de Nova Iorque. Era grande, moderna, elegante e a decoração era lindíssima.

Quando estávamos quase a chegar a minha mãe ligou e a Alice atendeu e disse que quando eu chegasse eu lhe ligava, por isso mal chegamos, eu liguei à minha mãe e a Alice foi entrando e disse-me que lhes dizia que eu estava ao telefone com a minha mãe.

Estivemos 15 minutos ao telefone e eu prometi-lhe que amanhã lhe ligaria, pois agora tinha pessoas à minha espera, ela assentiu e eu lá entrei.

Quando entrei, foi de imediato arrebatada pelo um abraço que me levantou no ar e rodou comigo, era o Grande Emmett.

-EMMETT CULLEN pousa-me no chão! – ralhei eu.

Ele lá me pôs no chão e estava com uma sorriso radioso no rosto, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande coisa.

-Também tenho muitas saudades tuas Bellinha linda!

-Porque é que tu tens que me fazer isto sempre que me vês?

-Porque tu és a única pessoa que nunca fica chateada a sério, só fica nos primeiros 5 minutos e eu devo dizer tu ficas realmente sexy quando estás zangada! – gozou ele comigo.

-Cala-te ó Grandalhão! Tive saudades tuas! – e dei-lhe um grande abraço e dois grandes beijos em cada bochecha, ele sorriu, com o sorriso "vês como eu tenho razão" – Mas não era suposto vocês só chegarem amanhã?

-Era. – respondeu ele, ainda com aquele sorriso de quem tinha razão – mas quisemos-vos fazer uma surpresa e ainda bem que o meu pai te convidou para jantar, assim já não é preciso ir a tua casa.

-Onde está a Rose?

-Estou aqui! – respondeu ela atrás de mim.

Eu virei-me e foi-lhe dar dois beijos e um grande abraço. – Tive saudades amiga!

-Eu também Bella. Como foi nos Barbados?

-Ótimos, fantástico. E Paris?

-Maravilhoso!

Foi cumprimentar o Carlisle com dois beijos e depois a Esme, que me abraçou de forma carinhosa e maternal, ela era verdadeiramente querida e bastava não me ver por um ou dois dias que dizia que não me via há meses. Vi alguém a descer as escadas, e era o Edward, ele veio até mim e deu-me também dois beijos.

-Tudo bem desde há bocado? – e AQUELE sorriso novamente.

-Sim e contigo?

-Também.

-Sentem-se, daqui a 10 minutos sirvo o jantar, conversem um pouco.

O Emmett estava entusiasmadíssimo e não parava de falar sobre Paris. Entretanto, o Jasper tinha-se juntado a nós e ele e a Alice estavam enroscados no sofá, o que fez com que toda a gente quisesse saber o que se passava entre eles, fazendo com que o Emmett amuasse.

-Meninos, todos para a mesa. – chamou a Esme.

-Já vamos. – dissemos todos em uníssono.

A comida estava como sempre fantástica. Era peru recheado no forno com umas batatinhas e arroz a acompanhar.

-A comida está divinal Esme, aliás como sempre. – Elogiei-a eu sorrindo.

-Muito obrigada, querida. – deu-me o mesmo sorriso de sempre, carinhoso e maternal.

-Por acaso mãe, está delicioso, de comer e chorar por mais. – comentou o Emmett de boca cheia, erguendo a prato à mãe a pedir mais.

-Emmett Cullen não se fala de boca cheia. – repreendeu Esme, fazendo com que todos nos ríssemos – E já reparei, é a quarta vez que pedes para repetir. Pareces um animal esfomeado!

-Eu sempre disse que tu eras um boi esfomeado, mas tu nunca me destes ouvidos. – disse a Alice.

-Cala-te ó anã!

-EMMETT CULLEN e ALICE CULLEN podem fazer o favor de se comportarem como adultos que são, pelo menos uma vez na vida!. – ralhou, novamente, Esme.

Ambos mostraram a língua um ao outro e voltaram a atenção deles, novamente para as suas refeições.

Eu sorri, tinha saudades daqueles momentos com o Jacob.

Olhei para a minha frente e o Edward estava a olhar para mim. Ele sorriu-me e voltou à conversa com Carlisle.

Numa ponta da mesa estava a Esme que tinha ao seu lado direito a Rose, de seguida o Emmett e ao lado do Emmet estava eu. No seu lado esquerdo, encontrava-se a Alice, seguida do Jasper e de seguida o Edward que estava à minha frente. Na outra ponta da mesa estava o Carlisle, que era ladeado por mim e pelo Edward.

A sala de jantar dos Cullen era acolhedora, não era muito grande em comparação com outras divisões da casa e penso que tal coisa tinha sido intencionada. As paredes eram beges, atrás das minhas costas havia uma lareira, a mesa de jantar era de madeira, assim como as cadeiras, e cabiam lá 8 pessoas. No lado esquerdo e no lado direito, haviam grandes janelas. A janela do meu lado direito tinha uma vista belíssima sobre a cidade de Nova Iorque e a janela do meu lado esquerdo, que era coberta por um biombo, tinha uma vista pelo jardim. A parede na minha frente era decorada com obras de arte.

O jantar decorreu com uma conversa agradável e no fim, os homens dirigiram-se para a sala, enquanto eu, a Rose, a Ali e a Esme arrumávamos a cozinha.

-Ó mãe, porque é que a Rosário (a empregada dos Cullen) hoje não está a trabalhar?

-Ó filha, porque hoje de manhã, infelizmente, recebeu uma chamada do hospital em Seattle, a dizer que o irmão dela, que tem cancro nos intestinos, tinha sido internado de emergência, então ela pediu-me a semana e eu disse para ela tirar o tempo que precisar, que nós nos arranjávamos por aqui.

-Pobre coitada. – dissemos as três em uníssono, o que nos fez sorrir.

Quando acabamos de arrumar a sala de jantar e de pôr a louça na máquina, dirigimo-nos para a sala, onde os homens estavam a falar de desporto.

Começamos a ver o filme Missão Impossível 4, quando o Emmett e a Rose se levantaram.

-Desculpem lá, mas estámos cansados e por isso vamos para casa. – Carlisle entretanto tinha posto _pause_ no filme.

-Claro querido, vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, é compreensível. – disse a Esme levantando-se para se despedir.

-Então eu também vou. – disse o Jasper?

-Porquê amor? – perguntou a Alice.

-Porque eles não têm carro, fui eu que os fui buscar ao aeroporto.

-Depois vais comigo e com a Bella.

E ficou assim combinado, o Emmett e a Rosalie foram-se embora, passado um tempo o Carlisle e a Esme também se foram deitar alegando cansaço. E lá fiquei eu sentada no chão, o Edward num sofá e a Alice e o Jasper noutro. Eu levantei-me e sentei-me à beira do Edward, sussurrando:

-Dói-me o rabo e tenho frio. – e ele riu-se baixinho.

O Edward levantou o cobertor um bocadinho e eu encostei a minha cabeça ao seu ombro e continuamos a ver o filme.

A um dado momento lembrei-me que o meu carro só tinha dois lugares.

-Ó Alice? – disse, levantando rapidamente a minha cabeça do ombro do Edward.

-Que foi? – respondeu ela, pausando o filme.

-Eu estou com o Bentley, só tenho dois lugares.

-Ó merda, esqueci-me completamente!

-Merda mesmo!

-E agora? – perguntou o Jasper.

-Não sei! – respondemos eu e a Alice em uníssono e sorrimos uma para a outra.

-Logo agora que já tínhamos feito planos. – choramingou a Alice.

-Que planos, pirralha? – perguntei eu confusa.

-A Rose vai para casa do Emmett, então como o Jasper ia ficar sozinho, tu deixavas-nos os dois na casa dele e pronto… - acabou a frase, diminuindo de forma significativa o volume na última palavra, o que fez com que eu e o Edward nos ríssemos.

-Mas não há maneira de irmos os três no meu carro.

-Pois, nem faz sentido a Ali ir contigo e eu ir com o Edward, se já fizemos planos , não é pequeninha! – disse o Jasper dando um beijo à sua namorada.

-Só se…

-Ou ou… - respondi eu, o Jasper e o Edward em uníssono.

-Que foi? – perguntou a Ali.

-Estás com cara de quem vai aprontar alguma, Alice Cullen. – disse eu.

-Exatamente. – consentiu o Edward, assim como o Jasper que balançou a cabeça.

-Mas não estou a aprontar nada. A minha ideia é a seguinte: a minha querida, adorada melhor amiga de todo o mundo, podia-nos emprestar o carro dela e o meu amado e venerado irmãozinho mais velho levava-a a casa, pois fica em caminho. Que me dizem a? – disse ela, num tom de conspiração, levantando e descendo as duas sobrancelhas.

Eu olhei para o Edward, o Edward olhou para mim e acenámos os dois que sim com a cabeça e antes que dessemos conta, a pirralha estava em cima de nós a encher-nos de beijos.

-Pronto Alice já chega, agora volta para o teu sítio e vamos acabar de ver o filme que só falta mais meia hora. – disse o Edward.

-Ok ok. – e quando já estava quase a pegar no comando para voltar a pôr o filme a dar, olhou para o Jasper, olhou para nós, voltou a olhar para o Jasper e depois para nós e disse – Então se a Bella nos empresta o carro, nós podemos ir andando! – e atirou-nos o comando, puxou pela mão do Jasper, foi até à minha bolsa buscar as chaves enquanto o Jasper se despedia de nós e depois voltou a saltitar, como o costume e deu –nos um abraço e um beijo na testa.

-Obrigada Bella. – disse o Jasper.

-De nada, mas cuidado com o meu carro que só tem 4 dias, nem uma semana. Ouviste Alice?

-Ai Jesus! Até parece que não tenho cuidado.

-Pois, boa noite e não façam nada que eu não fizesse. – piscando-lhes o olho.

-Juízo. – disse o Edward.

-Sim. – responderam os dois e lá se foram embora.

-Podemos acabar de ver o filme? É que eu estava a gostar. – perguntei eu ao Edward.

-É claro. Deixa-me só desligar a luz que eles esqueceram-se.

O Edward levantou-se e dirigiu-se de forma elegante para o interruptor, desligando a luz. Depois voltou para o sofá, cobriu-se, aconchegou-me e pegou no balde das pipocas que tinha pousado do seu outro lado.

-Preparada?

Encostei novamente a minha cabeça ao ombro dele e respondi-lhe: -Agora, sim. – Ele sorriu e voltou a pôr o filme a dar.

Passado meia hora o filme acabou, o Edward ligou a luz e eu levantei-me, dobrei o cobertor e calcei as minhas sabrinas.

-Vamos? - perguntei eu.

-Eu tenho tudo e tu?

-Falta só a minha bolsa. – foi-a buscar – Estou pronta.

Desligámos a televisão, apagámos as luzes e dirigimo-nos para o carro do Edward. Era um Aston Martin Vanquish prateado, era lindíssimo.

No caminho para casa, começámos a falar do filme.

-Já bocejastes muitas vezes, estás com sono?

-Um pouco.

-Edward queres que eu leve o carro?

-Não, não é preciso.

-Mas estás cheio de sono, é melhor eu levar o carro.

-Não, já disse que não é preciso.

-Eu acho que é! Que teimoso!

-Teimosa és tu!

-Então ficas a dormir em minha casa e ponto final, está decidido.

-Isso é um convite Menina Swan? – e deu-me um sorriso malicioso.

-Isso queria você Senhor Cullen.

-Pois queria! – piscando-me o olho. Eu ri-me.

Passado alguns minutos começou a dar na rádio, PAYPHONE, dos Maroon 5 e começamos a cantar e descobrimos que eu cantava terrivelmente mal e que ele cantava terrivelmente bem. E assim foi o nosso percurso até ao meu prédio, a cantar todas as músicas que passavam na rádio, feitos que nem malucos, desde Maroon 5, a Britney Spears, a Linkin Park, a The Fray…

Passados 40 minutos chegámos à minha garagem.

-Não é necessário eu ficar, a minha casa fica a menos de 20 minutos de distância. – teimou mais uma vez o Edward.

-Que eu saiba, eu disse que já estava decidido, por isso andor violeta, à minha frente até ao elevador.

-Cá para mim, tu queres é que eu dorma na tua casa. – provocou-me ele.

-Descobriste-me a careca Edward Cullen. – respondi sarcasticamente.

Fomos os dois até o elevador, onde inseri a minha chave e de seguida digitei o código e carreguei no andar – 29º. Aquele elevador demorava segundos, então durante esses segundos, o Edward limitou-se a dizer que o que eu queria é que ele dormisse em minha casa, o que ele recebeu como resposta a minha língua de fora. À saída do elevador voltei a tropeçar e o Edward voltou-me a agarrar a cintura, como de manhã fizera.

-Outra vez, Menina Swan? Estou a ver que eu sou o seu salvador, não é?

-De certeza absoluta! O que seria a minha vida sem ti Edward Cullen! –respondi eu sarcasticamente e ele desatou à gargalhada.

Eu olhei para ele e revirei os olhos, o que fez com que ele se risse mais e eu me juntasse a ele.

Quando nos acalmámos, pelo menos quando eu me acalmei, peguei nos sapatos que deixara hoje no hall de entrada e pedi que ele me seguisse até lá cima. Enquanto subíamos as escadas, ele acalmou-se de vez.

-Amanhã vês a casa melhor, agora vamos dormir. Aqui em cima há 3 quartos, o meu e mais dois. – apontando para os respetivos quartos disse– Aquele é o meu. Agora tens como escolha qualquer um destes dois. Também tens outro lá em baixo, se preferires.

-Qualquer um me serve. Têm os dois casa-de-banho?

-Sim.

- Então fico com este. – disse, apontando para o que ficava ao lado do meu.

-Ok. Penso que já tens toalhas e isso tudo, mas se precisares de mais alguma coisa, sabes onde eu estou.

-Ok, muito obrigada.

-Boa Noite. – disse eu, virando-me para ir para o meu quarto.

-Bella. – chamou-me e eu virei-me.

-Diz.

-Diz-me só por favor o que é que há em cada andar para se eu precisar de alguma coisa.

-Lá em baixo tens a sala de estar, a sala de jantar, o bar, a cozinha, outro quarto com casa de banho, uma casa de banho, a biblioteca e o anexo – onde ponho tudo relacionado com a universidade e o meu trabalho, por isso não deves precisar de ir lá - e cá em cima tens o meu quarto, estes dois quartos, o escritório e esta salinha que costuma ser usada como sala de cinema. – disse eu, apontando para as respetivas portas.

-Ok, muito obrigada.

-Faz como se tivesses em tua casa. – sorri-lhe – Boa Noite Edward. – e virei-me.

-Bella?

-Sim?

-Beijinho de boa noite. – e aproximou-se de mim, dando-me um beijo na testa. – Agora sim, boa noite. – e AQUELE sorriso torto apareceu e aí sim, eu virei-me e entrei no meu quarto.

Arrumei os meus sapatos, pousei a minha bolsa, despi-me e arrumei o meu casaco e pôs para lavar os meus jeans e a minha camisola. Lavei os dentes, vesti a minha t-shirt e deitei-me, já era 1:13 da manhã.

Dormia sempre apenas com uma t-shirt larga que ia até ao meu rabo, por cima da roupa interior, não sei porquê, mas não gostava de dormir com calções ou calças.

Acordei às 4:20 da manhã cheia de sede, devia de ser das pipocas, por isso fui até à cozinha beber um copo de água.

Quando estava a retirar o copo do armário, ouvi alguém a tossir atrás de mim, olhei e estava lá o Edward, encostado à parede e com AQUELE sorriso no rosto e de tronco nu, só de boxers justinhos, aquele homem queria-me matar. Decidi falar, antes que me começasse a babar.

-Que estás a fazer encostado aí à parede?

-Estava a apreciar a vista! – disse ele apontando para mim.

Ele estava a falar do meu rabo. A t-shirt por si só, só vai até ao rabo, comigo de bicos de pé para chegar aos copos no armário, ele deve ter tido uma boa vista, deve.

-Gosto do teu pijama. – provocou-me ele.

-Que fazes acordado a estas horas? – perguntei, mudando propositadamente de assunto.

-Não conseguia dormir e tu?

-Tinha sede.

-Deve ser das pipocas.

-Pensei o mesmo.

-Sempre em sintonia é impressionante Menina Swan.

-Vai dormir, que o teu mal é sono, ouviste Edward.

E virei-me para retirar do frigorífico uma caneca com água fresquinha. Deitei no copo, coloquei a caneca novamente no sítio e quando me virei ele estava mesmo à minha frente, com aqueles abdominais a menos de 2 centímetros de distância. Levantei na cabeça, e os seus lábios estavam quase encostados aos meus.

-Precisas de alguma coisa? – perguntei, engolindo em seco.

-Só de um pouco de água.

-Tens no frigorífico e os copos já sabes onde estão.

-Sei pois…

-Desampara-me a loja Edward.

-Faça como se tivesse na sua própria casa, Menina Swan.

-Eu estou. – disse eu, aproximando-me mais dele. Ele baixo mais a cabeça, vindo com os seus lábios de encontro aos meus. Eu olhei para o meu lado direito e escapuli-me por de baixo do braço dele que estava apoiado na porta do frigorífico.

-Sirva-se à vontade, Senhor Cullen. – e pisquei-lhe o olho e sorri-lhe que nem uma criança que acabar de ganhar um doce e fui-me deitar.

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste.**_

_**Deixem Review, por favor.**_

_**Beijos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Sirva-se à vontade, Senhor Cullen. – e pisquei-lhe o olho e sorri-lhe que nem uma criança que acabar de ganhar um doce e fui-me deitar.

O Edward agarrou-me pela cintura, virou-me e beijou-me de forma apaixonada. Sentou-me no balcão da cozinha e começou a beijar-me o pescoço, começou a tirar-me a camisola, acariciando-me as costas e depois atirando-a para o meio da cozinha. Olhou para mim com AQUELE sorriso e regressou aos beijos, descendo e descendo cada vez mais…

E de repente: PI PI PI PI PI… E acordei. Eram 10:00 da manhã. Eu não acredito que acabei de sonhar com o Edward Cullen. Que raio se passa contigo Bella? – perguntou-me o meu subconsciente.

Levantei-me e foi tomar um duche rápido, o meu cabelo estava péssimo. Saí do banho e lavei os dentes. Olhei pela grande janela do meu quarto, que dava acesso à minha varanda, que tinha uma vista simplesmente deslumbrante sobre a cidade de Nova Iorque e reparei que estava um lindo dia lá fora. De seguida, dirigi-me ao meu quarto de vestir para escolher a minha roupa e decidi vestir algo casual e confortável, pois eu e a Alice íamos trabalhar a tarde toda na nossa linha de roupa, por isso optei por uns jeans escuros, um t-shirt básica branca, a qual completei com uma camisa em xadrez aberta e por fim, uma écharpe castanha em volta do meu pescoço. Para calçado, optei pelas minhas all stars converse brancas. Logo, voltei à casa de banho, sequei o meu cabelo e preferi apanhá-lo num rabo de cavado e apliquei um pouco de rímel e lápis nos olhos. Estava pronta. Retornei ao meu quarto, coloquei o meu relógio no meu braço esquerdo, peguei na minha bolsa e no meu telemóvel e observei que já eram 10:35 da manhã. Saí do meu quarto e dirigi-me para a cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A esta hora o Edward já devia ter ido trabalhar.

Desci as escadas, pousei a minha bolsa no sofá da sala e levei o meu telemóvel comigo até à cozinha e apercebi-me que estava enganada, o Edward ainda estava lá em casa e estava vestido apenas com os seus jeans, a fazer panquecas.

-Bom dia alegria! – disse ele, entusiasmadíssimo quando notou que eu chegara, tal tom fizera-me sorrir.

-Bom dia Edward! Parece que dormiste bem.

-E nem imaginas o quanto, quando voltei para a cá, adormeci que nem um bebé e tive cá os sonhos… - disse ele abanando a cabeça, com um sorriso parvo estampado na cara. Tal afirmação fez com que eu corasse. Reparei que ele estava a observar-me, por isso resolvi continuar com a conversa.

-São quase 11 horas pensei que já tinhas ido trabalhar.

-Mas não fui.

-Isso já eu reparei Edward. – respondi secamente.

-Olha aqui está a minha Bella. – não obteve qualquer resposta minha.

"A minha Bella", aquilo soava bem. O que raio é que passa contigo hoje, Isabella Swan? – perguntou num tom reprovador o meu subconsciente.

-Estás muito bonita hoje. – e AQUELE sorriso torto – Aliás como sempre!

-Obrigada Edward. – e sorri que nem um tola. – Eu dizia-te o mesmo, mas nem vestido estás.

-Vais dizer que não gostas do que vês!? – provocou-me ele, piscando-me o olho e pondo as panquecas e o café em cima do balcão.

-Nunca disse que não gostava, pois não? – respondi, sentando-me no banco do balcão.

-Ui! Um elogio vindo da Menina Swan, sim senhora progressos! – brincou ele, servindo-me uma panqueca. – Café? – eu acenei que sim e ele serviu-me o café e depois tratou dele.

-Obrigada por cozinhares está realmente bom. – elogiei eu com um sorriso.

-De nada. – e respondeu ao meu sorriso.

-Não sabia que cozinhavas assim tão bem.

-Se pensares bem, só tivemos um ano em que traçamos uma verdadeira amizade. Os teus dois primeiros anos de universidade foram os meus últimos dois anos de universidade e tu em Chicago e eu em Washington, só nos víamos às vezes aqui em Nova Iorque. No ano a seguir, o teu terceiro ano de universidade, eu comecei a trabalhar e foi apenas nesse ano em que nós nos conhecemos melhor e traçamos uma amizade, o ano passado eu fui para a Europa e tu acabaste os estudos, é natural que ainda haja muita coisa que não saibamos um sobre o outro.

-Lá isso é verdade… Mas um ano chegou para nós.

-Se chegou! Já não consigo viver sem ti! – dramatizou ele.

-Nem eu! – respondi, com um exagerado tom de sarcasmo.

Lá no fundo até era realidade, só tivemos oportunidade de nos conhecer melhor no meu terceiro ano de universidade, quando ele se mudou para Chicago para trabalhar lá na filial dos Cullen e consequentemente se mudou para a casa do Emmett e da Alice, onde eu passava muito tempo. Tinha sentido saudades dele neste último ano, apesar de falarmos pelo menos uma vez por semana. Nós sempre nos entendêramos bem, não sei porquê… Penso que seja pelo facto de o Emmett e a Alice passarem a vida a discutirem e nós por vezes sentávamos a admirar a situação e a rir-nos.

-Ó Bella? – chamou-me ele e interrompeu os meus sentimentos.

-Diz-me.

-Porque é que nós nunca tivemos nada mais para além de uma amizade? – perguntou ele, olhando pensativo e curioso e eu engasguei-me com um pedaço de panqueca que acabara de pôr à boca, o que fez com que ele se risse.

Depois de me recuperar, sem qualquer ajuda dele respondi: -Sei lá… - na verdade não fazia a mínima ideia, não vou dizer que nunca pensara sobre isso, pois seria mentira, mas não sabia porquê. A química entre nós era evidente e ambos sabíamos disso, mas nunca admitimos isso.

-Nem eu… - respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

-Posso saber porque raio te lembraste disso agora? – perguntei-lhe.

-Porque estava a reparar o quão bonita tu és… - e AQUELE sorriso deu sinais de vida.

-Tu também és muito bonito Edward. – disse eu e voltei a minha atenção para a minha panqueca.

-Agora sim fizeste-me um elogio, pela primeira vez que nos conhecemos. – e consegui ouvir o seu sorriso. Desta vez, ele não falou com o intuito de me provocar, ele falou porque sentiu isso.

E continuamos a comer em silêncio, um silêncio um pouco desconfortável, até que ouvimos o barulho do elevador.

-Bellinha, meu amor? – chamou a Alice.

-Cozinha. – gritei eu.

-Ok. –e começou a tagarelar enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha– A minha noite foi fantástica, estou feliz, muito feliz, felicíssima! Obrigada pelo carro, foste uma querida! E Bella, o Jasper… Ui! Ui! Ui! Aquele rapaz é uma bomba sex… Bom dia maninho!

-Bom dia Ali! O Jasper é uma bomba quê?

-Andas a ouvir coisas! – disse ela, abanando a cabaça em forma de reprovação e pondo a mão em frente à sua boca, dramatizando de forma excessiva a situação, o que fez com que eu me partisse a rir!

-Mas parece que não fui eu a única a divertir-me, não é Isabella Swan? – perguntou ela, com o tom de quem acha que sabe tudo.

-Primeiro: Bom dia querida! – e sorri-lhe – Segundo: Porque é que tinha que sobrar para mim! – e mostrei indignação, exagerando – E terceiro: Não te ponhas com coisas Alice Cullen! Tens uma mente conspurcada! – esta foi a vez de o Edward soltar uma gargalhada.

-Pois pois, conta-me histórias.

-Edward, uma ajudinha, não?

-Alice, não se passou nada, não é que ela não quisesse, mas não se passou nada… - a Alice caiu na gargalhada.

-EDWARD! – ralhei eu.

-Eu acredito que não se passou nada querida. – disse, dando-me um beijo na bochecha – Obrigada pelo carro, foste um amor e o Jasper simplesmente apaixonou-se por ele, acho que o teu pai vai ter um comprador muito rapidamente.

-De nada Ali.

-Olha agora vou-me. Vim a casa tomar um duche, mudar de roupa e devolver-te o carro e vou voltar para casa do Jasper, para depois irmos almoçar. Depois do almoço, às 2:30 no estúdio?

-Ok, 2:30. Os esboços estão todos aqui, não estão?

-Estão sim senhora.

-Ok, então eu levo-os.

-Então eu vou-me embora. Chau meus amores. - E deu-me outro beijo e foi dar um beijo e um abraço ao Edward e lá se foi embora para , para ir ter com o seu namorado.

Eu levantei-me, pôs o meu parto e o meu copo na máquina de lavar loiça e segui o meu caminho até ao escritório, peguei nos esboços e senti-me na secretária a estudá-los. Passados nem 5 minutos, o Edward bateu à porta.

-Posso? – perguntou ele. Ele ainda estava só a usar os jeans, aquele homem era lindo!

-Precisas de alguma coisa? – perguntei eu secamente.

-Preciso.

-De quê? Não tens toalhas?

-Ó Bella… - e aproximou-se de mim. – Ficaste chateada?

Olhei para ele e respondi que não e voltei a cara para os esboços, novamente.

O Edward pôs a mão no meu queixo e rodou-me a cara e levantou-a, de modo a que eu olhasse para ele.

-Ó Bella, eu estava a brincar contigo e com a Alice, e eu acho que ela percebeu. Não fiques chateada, por favor.

-Eu não estou.

-Não, claro que não! – e revirou os olhos, algo que eu é que costumava fazer.

Eu virei-me para ele disse. – Não é isso, mas depois tu já a conheces, ela vai começar a mandar bocas e depois vai espalhar por toda a gente, é sempre assim! E depois toda a gente vai pensar que estámos juntos e quando repararmos a minha mãe e a tua estão a preparar o nosso casamento!

Ele riu-se. – E desde quando, é que tu, Isabella Swan, se importa com o que os outros dizem!?

-Tens razão. Desculpa. – e não sei como, quando dei por mim estava com os meus braços em torno dele e com a minha cara encostada no seu peito. Ao início, ele ficou surpreso, mas depois retribuiu o abraço.

-Tu ultimamente andas a surpreender-me muito Bella. – disse, dando-me um beijo no cabelo.

-Tu não tens que ir ganhar a vida, por acaso? – perguntei-lhe, acabando com o abraço e dando-lhe um sorriso caloroso, lembrando-me do nosso episódio ontem no carro dele, depois do almoço.

E com um sorriso igualmente caloroso respondeu: - Hoje não, tirei a manhã. Vou agora a casa tomar banho e mudar de roupa. E a menina, que vai fazer?

-Eu vou trabalhar, sabe que há quem precise de ganhar a vida. – e rimo-nos os dois.

-Vamos almoçar juntos?

-Não posso.

-Porquê?

-Vou almoçar com o Emmett, ele tem alguma coisa que precisa de falar comigo.

-Ok. – ele soou um pouco dececionado, mas devia ser de mim. Mas de repente o seu rosto iluminou-se. – E que tal jantar?

-Jantar aceito! - sorrindo-lhe.

-Ótimo! Na minha casa às 8? Eu cozinho.

-Combinado!

-Tenho que ir andando há quem precise de ganhar a vida. – e piscou-me o olho. – Vou só buscar as minhas coisas.

-Ok, eu espero por ti lá em baixo.

Peguei no meu telemóvel, nos esboços e desci as escadas, dirigi-me ao anexo, e fui buscar algum material.

-Deixa-me ajudar-te. – disse o Edward e pegou em todas as capas e materiais que eu e a Alice iriamos precisar para aquela tarde.

-Obrigada.

Peguei na minha bolsa, guardei o meu iPhone, peguei nas chaves do carro e nos esboços e dirigi-me para o elevador, onde o Edward esperava por mim e segurava a porta com uma perna, para esta não se fechar, e nos materiais com os braços. Digitei o código e descemos até à garagem.

-Vê-la se não tropeças, que hoje eu não consigo agarrar-te. – disse o Edward quando o elevador parou. Eu mostrei-lhe a língua e ele deu-me AQUELE sorriso torto e disse: - Muito matura Menina Swan, sem dúvida alguma.

Eu abri a mala do meu carro e coloquei lá os esboços, ação que o Edward copiou, pousando cuidadosamente os materiais.

-Obrigada. –disse eu, sorrindo-lhe e fechando a mala do carro. – Obrigada por trazeres os materiais, pelo pequeno-almoço e pela companhia.

-Obrigada eu, por te preocupares ontem e pela companhia.

-Vai lá lavar-te ó porco!

-Porco, eu!? – e imitou de forma igual a Alice hoje de manhã.

Eu comecei a rir-me.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e olhou-me de uma forma que ele nunca me olhara antes. Inclinou-se e deu-me um beijo na testa e virou-se. Eu agarrei-lhe a mão, involuntariamente e estiquei-me um pouco e dei-lhe um beijo mesmo no canto da boca.

-Até logo Edward. – sorrindo-lhe.

-Até logo Bella. – e AQUELE sorriso torto, perfeito deu novamente sinais de vida.

Eu rodopiei e entrei no carrou, vi pelo retrovisor que ele continuava no mesmo sítio, ainda com AQUELE sorriso na cara. Fiz macha atrás, acenei-lhe com a mão e dirigi-me para o _La Petit_, o restaurante em que eu e o Emmett íamos almoçar.

-Bella! – e o Emmet levantou-se e veio-me abraçar.

-Olá grandalhão! – retribuindo-lhe o abraço e sorrindo-lhe.

-Bem-disposta?

-Sim! – ele sorriu-me – E o menino que tem para falar comigo?

-Primeiro vamos pedir a comidinha, tá bom Isabella Swan? Sempre curiosa! – e fez-me lembrar a Alice de manhã e o Edward à pouco na garagem, eu juro que irmãos mais parecidos que aqueles era impossível!

-O Senhor é que vai pagar, por isso o Senhor é que manda! – e sorri-lhe.

-Eu vou pagar!? Quem disse isso!? – e lá estava mais uma vez a dramatizar. Esta família devia ter ido toda para Hollywood.

-Convidaste pagas, simples!

-Sempre com a mania que é sabichona! – e caímos na gargalhada, até que a empregada nos interrompeu para anotar os nossos pedidos.

Era rara a má-disposição quando eu e o Emmett estávamos juntos. Desde o início da universidade que nos tínhamos tornado melhores amigos e aliás a nossa relação já nos trouxe problemas, a mim com o James e a ele com a Rosalie, ambos diziam que nós eramos demasiado próximos para melhores amigos, mas nunca se passou mais do que uma simples amizade. Eramos grandes amigos, melhores amigos, quase irmãos e sempre que estávamos juntos passávamos a vida a pegar um com o outro e a rir, com exceção de quando a Alice estava de mau-humor, nesses dias o Emmett não pegava com mais ninguém sem ser com ela e digamos que era extremamente divertido! E eu só sei que estes gémeos são os meus melhores amigos e que fazem parte de mim!

Passado nem 10 minutos, a empregada regressou com as nossas comidas, que apenas pelo cheiro deveriam estar divinais. O _La Petit_ era o nosso restaurante francês preferido e sempre que eu e o Emmett íamos jantar fora, íamos lá.

Começamos a conversa e eu olhando para o meu relógio disse: - Estámos aqui há 20 minutos e ainda não me disseste o que querias falar comigo, então?

-Vamos acabar de comer primeiro. – respondeu-me ele de imediato.

-"Vamos pedir a comidinha.", "Vamos acabar de comer primeiro", não, não, não! Eu conheço-te Emmett Cullen e sem que se não falares agora, nunca mais falas!

Ele pousou os talheres e olhou para mim e respirou fundo.

-Fogo rapaz! Desembucha! Que dramático!

-Ei! Que apressada! Sempre a mesma! – e eu ri-me. Ele olhou para mim e continuou. – Quero a tua opinião.

-Diga-me querido!

-Eu e a Rose fazemos 4 anos de namoro em Outubro. – eu assenti que sim com a cabeça – E eu tenho pensado em a pedir em casamento.

-Emmett isso é ótimo! – encorajei-o, sorrindo-lhe.

-Qual é a tua opinião?

-Emm, eu não tenho que opinar perante este assunto.

-Mas eu preciso da tua opinião. Nós ajudamo-nos sempre nestes assuntos…

-É verdade Emmett, mas esta situação é diferente de qualquer outra anterior.

-Mas é acertado?

Eu olhei para ele e disse: - Tu sabes qual é a minha opinião sobre o casamento. Quando te casas, deve ser até à morte e eu sei que nesta página, eu, tu, a Rose e os teus irmãos estámos na mesma página. – ele abanou com a cabeça, transmitindo-me que me estava a ouvir – Por isso, eu sei que se tu estás a considerar dar um passo tão importante na vossa relação, como é o casamento, é porque tu estás preparado e sentes que a Rose também está. Não é necessário o meu consentimento, se é que me entendes. Tu tens que dar tal passo, perante o que tu sentes, e não perante a minha opinião. Eu vou sempre apoiar-te, quer estejas noivo, casado ou continues apenas com o teu namoro com a Rose. Eu estou cá Emmett, para te apoiar em qualquer que seja a tua decisão! – e dei-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

Ele levantou-se, abraçou-me e disse-me: -É por isto que eu te amo Bella.

A nossa refeição continuou e quando eu olhei para o relógio, vi que eram 2:10 da tarde e então despedimo-nos e eu dirigi-me para o estúdio.

A tarde passou lentamente, trabalho e mais trabalho e muito trabalho. Eram 7:20 da tarde, quando acabamos. Estávamos, ambas, deitadas no chão do nosso estúdio.

-It´s over darling! – gritou a Alice.

-Verdade querida! Depois de muitas horas e dias e muitas noitadas, está tudo acabadinho…

-Finalmente! – e levantou as pernas e os braços no ar, fazendo com que eu me risse.

-Amanhã chega o resto da mobília e os homens disseram-me que a "mudança" fica resolvida de manhã, por isso temos a tarde de folga e a depois _ladies night_! Domingo folga e Segunda-feira, o pessoal já vem trabalhar e começamos a confecionar os nossos desenhos.

-Queriducha, de tudo o que acabaste de dizer só absorvi _ladies night_!

Eu caí na gargalhada e ela acompanhou-me.

-Estou a brincar, absorvi tudo, mas meu amor, acabamos de ter uma tarde muito cansativa e produtiva, por isso não fales já de trabalho, por favor Bella… - e soou como uma criança.

-Ok Ali. – e sorri, quando o meu iPhone deu sinal da chegada de uma mensagem.

-Mensagem On: -

Não te esqueças, daqui a meia hora, na minha casa, jantar!

Beijo ;)

-Mensagem Off: -

Sorri, perante a mensagem.

-Quem é? – perguntou a curiosa Alice.

-Edward. – e já vinha aí festival.

-Ui! Então?

-Fiquei de ir jantar a casa dele, hoje às 8, mas não sei se chego a tempo, acho que vou desmarcar…

-Tás maluca!? – interrompendo-me ela – Nem penses nisso! Eu sei que te chateio em relação a ele, mas quer eu, quer tu, quer ele, sabemos que há entre vós algo mais que uma amizade, mas eu não posso fazer nada se vocês nem a vós próprios admitis tal coisa, por isso por muito cansada que estejas, vais levantar esse teu rabinho jeitoso e vais pô-lo em andamento, até à casa do meu maninho mais velho, combinado!? – ela quando queria era muito querida e também muito mandona, digamos de passagem.

-Ok Ali. Obrigada! – e dei-lhe um abraço. – E tu, que vais fazer?

-Eu vou jantar com o meu Jasper!

-Sim senhora! – e sorri perante tal excitação.

-Amanhã a que horas?

-Aqui, no estúdio, às 8 da manhã.

-Tão cedo?

-Tem que ser, os senhores da imobiliário é que mandam.

-Nós é que mandámos, nós é que pagámos.

-Vamos lá arrumar as coisas para irmos jantar.

Antes de ajudar a Alice respondi ao Edward.

- Mensagem On: -

Posso chegar um bocadinho atrasada?

Foi uma tarde longa e cansativa e acabamos mesmo agora e precisamos de arrumar tudo, o Senhor Cullen é capaz de me deixar chegar um pouco atrasada? XD

Beijo!

- Mensagem Off: -

Comecei a arrumar as coisas juntamente com a Alice e rapidamente recebi a resposta.

- Mensagem On: -

Deixo pois Menina Swan! Tudo para que venha jantar comigo!

Ansioso!

Beijos!

-Mensagem Off: -

Respondi-lhe de imediato.

-Mensagem On: -

É bom saber!

Posso saber qual é o jantar?

- Mensagem Off: -

Estávamos quase a acabar de arrumar tudo quando recebi outra mensagem.

- Mensagem On: -

Surpresa meu amor, Surpresa!

Agora despacha-te, porque quanto mais tempo passarmos às mensagens mais atrasada chegas.

Beijos!

- Mensagem Off: -

"Meu amor" gostava como aquilo soava, assim como gostei hoje de manhã quando ele disse "A minha Bella".

-Para de pensar no Edward e tira-me esse sorriso estúpido da cara. – resmungou a Alice.

-Fogo Alice! Que resmungona!

-Estava só a brincar contigo! – ofereceu-me um sorriso malévolo! – Vamos embora, ter com os nossos amores! Amanhã às 8h!

-Primeiro: Malévola! Segundo: ele não é o meu amor! Terceiro: Sim.

-Como queiras!

Ligámos o alarme, desligamos as luzes, trancamos a porta, despedimo-nos e lá fomos às nossas vidas. Ela para casa do Jasper e eu para casa do Edward.

Entrei no meu carro e eram 7:53 da tarde e em menos de vinte minutos, às 8:10 estava em frente do portão da casa do Edward.

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste.**_

_**Deixem Review, por favor.**_

_**Beijos!**_


End file.
